Power Rangers Greek Gods
|previous = Power Rangers Thunder Speed |next = Power Rangers Galaxy Force }} Synopsis and Plot Greek Gods premiers in 2017. When a group of teens go on a trip to a Greek museum, they learn many facts that they have no interest in. A thunderstorm randomly appears during broad daylight and shatters the sky into darkness, rain, and lightning. Shadowy figures go into some kind of symbol and use it to teleport. In a lost world, these monsters meet. They are monsters created by the Dark Scientist Commander Psyking. He made Trovstioer , an evil, terrible wasteland lair. He was creating monsters to go into the stories stories of mythology to ruin them, but found another use for them. He used them to terrorize earth. But, five young warriors shall stand in his way. They are the Power Rangers Greek Gods. Red Blue Black Yellow and Pink have the power of Zeus Poseidon Hades Demeter and Hera. The black ranger is brainwashed by the Dark Scientist Commander Psyking. But, he will join forces to destroy the Dark Scientist Commander Psyking. After he has died, Dark Gaia Woxid will take the seat of leadership to guide guide Trovstioer to dominate the surface of the planet, but a new companion, a man who harnessed the power of Chronos will become a ranger to help smash that wish. being destroyed by the rangers will awaken Ten Titans, Massive Monsters of Mayhem. After 8 of them get destroyed, Trovstioer has enough power to reborn Chaos. When it seems it is hopeless, the rangers draw powers from every greek mythology god. They all work together to obliterate Chaos thus ending their final fight. At the end, you see the rangers at a reunion seeing each other once again. They all then yell,"POWER RANGERS GREEK GODS!!!". This ends the show. It shows a handoff with the red ranger and the knew red ranger and gives a preview of the new season. Morphing The rangers morphing sequence is when they use their gems. They put them in their power boxes. A light powers it. When the rangers put it on, they transform from feet to head. Family Line To morph into the power rangers Greek Gods, You must be in the Sayerds or Creste Family. When the Red and yellow ranger were accepted as Power Rangers, that opened the door to all of their family. Characters Rangers Carter Chris is a fun loving, cool guy. Don't get him on his bad side, though. Jack Jack is a dark loner. He prefers to do things alone, and he thinks Chris is too naive. Leo Leo is the calmest of all the rangers. Julie julie is a loud girl. She speaks what's on her mind, and she speaks for justice Natalie Natalie is an air-headed girl. She loves fashon and love. Chro Chro is a time traveling guy. He is really smart and from the future. Lasting Villains Jack Sayerds (at first). Dark Scientist Commander Psyking Psking is a Psycho leader. He always uses brute force. King Woxid King Woxid is a smart and sly villain. He focuses on strategy. Medusa Trovstioer's worker Dark Gaia Woxid Dark Gaia Woxid is Woxid Reborn into more Earth power. Chaos Chaos is the ultimate villain. He went crazy. The Ten Titans (Made up) Cyclopx Jeferex Qualianax Watyox Nomdux Yuimocix Agorx Greztorx Mesagox Chaos Episodes 1:Ruined Story I) When a group of teens go to the museum, they later on encounter new villains to the Earth. 2:Ruined Story II) The teens learn to access their powers and transform into the power rangers and use their megazords for the very first time. ''3:The Expo) ''When Leo goes to an expo, He fails to fufill his ranger duties which make his teammates unhappy. 4:Haven) '''When Samantha realizes that their base was not the best, she decides to decorate it a little bit. She is accompanied by the blue ranger. '''5:Death) '''The Grim Reaper is introduced. Even though he is quite possibly the strongest warrior of all of Trovstioer, He does not fight and he remains l'oyal to his master.' He finds the black ranger and ' r'etrives him to Psyking. '''6:Darkness) After the Black Ranger is released, He finds the Rangers he becomes a main antagonist and begins to hunt the rangers down. He uses a variety of weapons. 7:Monster Hunting) '''The rangers set out looking for a new zord. The black ranger watches them. The red ranger feels a familiar connection with the black ranger. '''8:Monster Attacker) Since the black ranger saw what the power rangers were trying to do, he decided to beat them to it. he crossed the River Stynx and went to Cerburus's chamber. He made a zord for himself based on Cerburus. The rangers feel matched. 9:Monster Defender) '''The yellow ranger finds a bad guy roaming the city. She has a certain urge that the bad guy is not bad. She defends him the rangers try to destroy him. He escapes to Trovstioer were he was killed by Psyking '''10:Spells) '''When Leo starts to study up on the Grim Reaper, he figures out that the Grim Reaper has been making villians revive and grow with spells. The rangers try to defeat him, but they do not. '''11: Traps) '''Psyking makes the rangers fall in his trap into trovstioer. '''12:Trovstioer) Since 10 attemps of trying to rid the rangers have failed, Psyking tries a more direct attempt. He takes them to trovstoer and makes them attack a variety of monsters. 13:Sacrifice...I) '''The bad guys sacrifice their companions to become stronger. The rangers try to find another way of becoming stronger and make 2 new friends named Alexander and Alexis '''14:Sacrifice...II) '''After lots of Sacrifices, Psyking orders one of his monsters to take all the power. He is destroyed by the rangers' new power. '''15:Friend or Foe?) '''The black ranger starts to question Psykings ideas and thoughts. He leaves Trovstioer. The rangers convince him to help them over the fight of Trovstioer. He agrees, but just because he wants to crush Psyking. But, At the end, Psyking, and all his co-leaders are released. '''16: Fusion) '''As the rangers Fight their way throughthe bad guys, the become very weak. They gain a new power to combine the rangers' zords with the black ranger's zord to make Fused Greek god Megazord. They defeat the bad guys except for Psyking. '''17:Team) '''End of Psyking. Even though the rangers are pushed around by him, they combine their powers and destroy him. In the megazord battle, a silver ranger looking person uses a new power to help them destroy Psyking. As Trovstioer feels angered, The Grim Reaper is calm and quiet. The black ranger becomes part of the team (permanitely,) and the rangers are glad to have him aboard. '''18: A''' '''Magical Threat) Medusa finds a new monster in the pit of Trovstioer. She sees he is mostly dead. She calls upon the Grim Reaper to reborn him. When Woxid comes for the rangers, he makes them suffer. 19: The Book) '''The rangers stumble upon a book. It is a book of prophecy. They read up to the part before the extra ranger comes. A villain interrupts their reading. '''20: Time Warp) '''The new extra ranger is introduced. He has the power of Chronos. He has a warrior Zord and MegaZord. '''21: Ranger' s''' '''Girlfriend) As the pink ranger flirts with the black ranger, he ignores it. The pink ranger gets mad and it interferes with her fighting. 22: Code Cracker) Leo tries to crack a secret message from the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper gives them a megazord for figuring it out. 23: Just not working) The rangers cannot figure out how to work their new megazord given to them by the Grim Reaper. It turns out that it is a zord that he took from Alexander after he captured him. This hinders their megazord battles. 24: The Wish from the Genie I')' The monsters of Trovstioer find a Genie. They wish that the rangers could not cooperate. Alexander and Alexis are seen in this episode with the female rangers. They argue about the team. 25: The Wish from the Genie II) '''The rangers find the Genie, and they argue over who gets to make a wish first. Eventually, they all remeber that they are a team, break the genie's spell, and defeat the monster with the new magazord. '''26: Hard Luck) '''Chris is having a bad luck streak. A monster is spreading bad things around the city. '''27: Sickness) '''A monster spreads Disease arond the city. '''28: Acid Rain) '''A monster makes it rain and it burms whatever it touches. All the rangers have been caught in it, and Alexander and Alexis are the only ones left. Meanwhile, Alexander and Alexis plot to break free from the Grim Reaper, but he gives them a rigorous test to escape death. '''29: Together!) '''The rangers must work together through a phase of challenges to unlock a new power. Now, The powers of Apollo and Artemis are on Alexander and Alexis. After defeating the monsters, The newly made gold and silver rangers tell the team of hoe to get their super form - a form that equals their power. '''30: GoGo Super Rangers!) '''Both Medusa and the Grim Reaper come out to the surface. Medusa turns people to stone, and the Grim Reaper collects their souls to use for mysterious things. They do all this while the rangers are out looking for their greater power. When the rangers return, The use their new super mode to drive off Medusa and The Grim Reaper.. '''31: Super Megazords!) '''The rangers get their super megazord and zords. '''32: Titans!) '''Woxid releases the titans. '''33: Punishments!) '''The titans state to the rangers that they will punish them for destroying those who came before them. '''34: Neanderthals) '''Cyclopx and Jeferex terrorize first. They get destroyed by the super megazord. '''35: Shooters in the area) '''Nomdux, a sniper, goes next. Leo gets a new power to shoot rapidly with his new, longer trident. '''36: Princesses) '''Qualianax and Yumiocix go next. Samantha and Josephine work together withought the rest of the team to destroy them. '''37: Monster Reborn!) '''Watyox goes next. After he is destroyeed, the grim reaper is told to find and revive psyking. He does but is destroyed by the rangers. '''38: Rival I) '''The black ranger gets possesed by Chaos. '''39: Rival II) '''Jack, possesed, attacks the rangers. Eventually, the emporer, Chaos, burst out of him. '''40: The Emperor!) '''Chaos shows his power to the rangers '''41: Psyking vs Woxid I) '''Psyking finds Woxid. They fight over leadership. '''42: Psyking vs Woxid II) '''Psyking and Woxid kill themselves because of their power. '''43: End of the World I) '''Chaos releases the last 3 titans all together. '''44: End of the World II) '''The rangers destroy the last titans using their superforms. '''45: Legendary Power Rangers !) '''The rangers make their final confrontation with Chaos. Choas grabs the rangers and time warps to what the future would look like if the rangers do not stop him. As the red ranger is angered, he thrust his staff into chaos's chest. They go back to the present. The all work together and use all of the power they had to destroy him. Movies and Specials '''Power Rangers Greek Gods: The Movie) Power Rangers Galaxy Force vs Greek Gods) In power rangers galaxy force vs greek gods, the rangers meet the rangers. When the Voltinoz Aliens plan a special plan to destroy the world, These Power Rangers Greek Gods help Galaxy Force. Although at first, the rangers fight, they learn to cooperate. Woxid makes a return in this special and helps Galaxy Force's Villian. Arsenal Ranger Arsenal Lightning Sword Trident Hades staff Bow and arrows Daggers Morphers Suits Godly''' Staff '''Rod Zord Arsenal Swords,zords, Control room, crown, Claws, other Claw, rod, etc Villian Arsenal The Grim Reaper Scythe Overall Guns swords, wands Appearance Rangers Red Ranger (Chris) (1-45) (movies and specials) Black Ranger (Jack) (5-45) movies and specials) Blue Ranger (Leo) (1-45) (movies and specials) Yellow Ranger (Josephine) (1-45) (movies and specials) Pink Ranger (Samantha) (1-45) (movies and specials) Silver Ranger (Chro) (20-45) (movies and specials) Villains Psyking (1-17) (37-42) Medusa (1-23) Woxid (18-42) Chaos (40-45) Cyclopx (32-34) Jeferex (32-34) Nomdux (32-35) Qualianax (32-36) Yumiocix (32-36) Agorx (32-44) Greztorx (32-44) Mesagox (32-44) Allies Jordan Carly R-132 See Also |}|} Category:Power Rangers Greek Gods Category:Series Category:Featured Series